dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Caulifla
Caulifla is a female Saiyan from the 6th Universe and the younger sister of Renso.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 88 Appearance Caulifla is a young girl average height with a slim physique and fair skin. She has large and narrow black eyes and messy, spiky, black hair with two bangs. She wears a sleeveless cut purple top, violet bellbottoms, grey shoes, and a grey bracelet on her left arm. Gallery Caulifla Tadayoshi Yamamuro Artwork.png|Caulifla - Yamamuro Artwork Personality According to her elder brother, Renso describes Caulifla as a punk. Relationships Cabba Kale Abilities and Power Caulifla's potential power is far beyond the former captain of the Sadla Defense Squad, Renso. Caulifla later achieved Super Saiyan, increasing her power by ten folds. After achieving Super Saiyan, Caulifla believed she could beat Cabba while transformed, and Cabba agreed.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 92 Transformations Super Saiyan During her training with Cabba, Cabba explained to Caulifla to focus her ki in her back to in a tingly-like feeling. After doing so, Caulifla managed to achieve Super Saiyan. In this form, Caulifla's hair shape does not change but her hair color transforms into gold and her pupils becomes light blue. Super Saiyan 2 After her training with Cabba, Caulifla managed to achieve Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 93 History Universe Survival Arc Several hours before the Tournament of Power, Caulifla was seen sitting in a chair eating meat. Later, Cabba visited Caulifla and asked her to join his team for the Tournament of Power, but Caulifla was uninterested and told him to get lost. After Cabba transformed into Super Saiyan, he offered to teach it to her, but she did not want to enter the tournament. After Cabba said her abilities could go higher, Caulifla became interested.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 89 Three hours before the Tournament of Power, in a rocky terrain, Cabba displayed Super Saiyan again to Caulifla, and she was fascinated by the power and wanted him to teach her. However, Cabba was unable to explain the sensation to Caulifla because he was recently learned it from a man named Vegeta, but he continued to try and help. Cabba began to insult Caulifla, angering her and think he was messing with her. However, Cabba explained he was trying to draw out the power through anger but began to say she needed to focus her strength in a tingly-like feeling in her back. After doing so, Caulifla managed to transform into Super Saiyan. She then created a kikoha and fired it into the air, having her realize she could beat Cabba. After learning how to revert back, Caulifla accepted Cabba's offer to join his team for the Tournament of Power and said was bringing her protégée, Kale, who was spectating while hiding behind a rock. Caulifla encouraged Kale to do the tingly-like thing, but Kale was hesitant. Trivia *Caulifla's name is presumably a pun on , fitting the theme of Saiyan names being puns on vegetables. **The katakana for Caulifla's name is カリフラ (Karifura), removing the from her name. However, the change in spelling from Cauliflo to Caulifla is due to pronunciation in both Japanese and English. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:6th Universe Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters